It Was Just A Joke
by maxpowers0013
Summary: A story of a prank-playing Trunks and a not so happy Vegeta. Contains spanking Mm
1. Default Chapter

Trunks turned a sharp corner, skidding on the carpet but managed to  
  
keep his balance and kept running. Trunks knew he was in trouble...  
  
deep trouble. That was why he running. Where to he wasn't so sure.  
  
Another country maybe?  
  
"Get back here you brat," Vegeta yelled, in hot pursuit of his son.  
  
Trunks didn't answer and risked a quick glance back. Vegeta was  
  
gaining...Trunks' nine-year-old legs simply weren't long enough. Of  
  
course there were ways to fix that...  
  
A white aura surrounded Trunks and he took off, zooming down the rest  
  
of the hallway and out an open window at the end of the hall. Vegeta  
  
was faster than he was but he was gaining anyway...besides outside  
  
there were much more places to hide.  
  
"That's it! Now I'm mad," Vegeta shouts after Trunks.  
  
//Wasn't he already mad// Trunks thinks, doing everything in his  
  
power to increase his speed.  
  
It had all started as a harmless joke. Goten had spent the night a  
  
week back, and Bulma had been on a business trip so Vegeta had to  
  
watch over the half-saiyan duo. Of course he had spent most of the  
  
day training barely saying a word to the two kids.  
  
Well everything was going great and eventually it was time for Trunks  
  
and Goten to go to bed. Vegeta went up to turn off the lights in  
  
their room totally unaware that devious children had a little plan.  
  
"Alright...night," Vegeta said gruffly at the door, hand at the light.  
  
"Wait! You have to hug Teddy," Goten said, holding up a brown stuffed  
  
bear.  
  
"I'm not hugging it...good night," Vegeta said, and turned the light  
  
off.  
  
"But you have too! Otherwise I'm not going to sleep," Goten said  
  
stubbornly.  
  
"What do I care if you don't sleep...good night," Vegeta said and  
  
started to close the door.  
  
"Mommy wouldn't like that," Trunks said, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! I'll tell Bulma on you," Goten said, holding his bear out  
  
again.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and turned the light on. Having Bulma  
  
mad at him was something he never wanted...there were some things even  
  
a Super Saiyan never wanted.  
  
"If I hug the stupid bear will you shut up and go to sleep," he  
  
asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"Yes," Goten said quickly.  
  
Vegeta snatched the bear from Goten and looked at it,  
  
disgusted. "Fine," Vegeta said, with a sigh.  
  
He brought the bear close and gave it a hug. About a second later he  
  
threw the bear back to Goten. "Good night," he said and walked out  
  
of the room, turning off the light and closing the door on the way.  
  
About ten seconds later a flashlight came on.  
  
"Did you get it Trunks," Goten asked, dropping the bear to the ground.  
  
Trunks grinned and help up the small digital spy camera he had bought  
  
with his substantial allowance. "I got it," he said.  
  
He turned the camera around and showed Goten the perfect picture of  
  
Vegeta hugging the bear.  
  
He had only given the picture to a few people...and posted it on the  
  
Internet. Everyone loved the picture of the Capsule Corp tough guy  
  
hugging the bear...it was one of the top ten downloaded pictures of the  
  
week. And of course Vegeta had found out and it didn't take the  
  
sharp saiyan to figure out what had happened.... and here he was now  
  
running for his life. There was no running to his mother this time...  
  
she was still out of town, just him and Vegeta.  
  
"If you stop now I'll go easy on you," Vegeta shouts gaining speed.  
  
//No way...there was no stopping now// Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks bolted downward toward a forest, thinking to lose his  
  
pursuer. He thought wrong...suddenly Vegeta was in front of him, not  
  
looking too happy.  
  
"Uh...hi dad," Trunks says, caught with no where to go. 


	2. Big Trouble

"Hello Trunks," Vegeta growls back, and holds up the infamous Vegeta-  
  
hugging picture "Care to explain this?"  
  
Trunks looked at the picture and gulped. //I'd rather not// he  
  
thinks but knows better.  
  
"It's a picture...," he tries, biting his lip.  
  
Vegeta looked like he was about to explode. "I know it's a picture,"  
  
he snarls "Care to explain how it happened?"  
  
"...no," Trunks replies weakly, scooting backwards in the air.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his shirt, his eyes glaring daggers at the  
  
nine-year-old boy. "Sorry dad," Trunks says, hanging limply in the  
  
air.  
  
"You're going to be sorry," Vegeta promises and lets go. He points  
  
in the direction of their house.  
  
"Fly," he says gruffly.  
  
Trunks whimpers miserably and does as his father commands...no point in  
  
making him madder.  
  
Trunks flies...not at all at his top speed. He was in no hurry to get  
  
home. About two minutes of flying later, Vegeta was getting very  
  
annoyed. "Fly faster," he commands behind his son, clapping his  
  
hands together loudly.  
  
At the sound of the clap Trunks took off much faster toward the house  
  
and unfortunately they were there much quicker than he hoped.  
  
"I'll go to my room...," Trunks said as soon as he walked in and  
  
started heading up the stairs.  
  
"Stop," Vegeta says sternly. Trunks stops in mid-step.  
  
Vegeta walks over to the couch and sits. "Come here," he says, doing  
  
his best at controlling his anger and not blasting his son where he  
  
stood.  
  
Trunks slowly walks back down the stairs and even slower to the couch  
  
where he father was sitting. "Y-yes dad," he says, doing his best  
  
not to run out of the room.  
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks for a moment. He was ticked. Trunks had  
  
hurt his reputation...and his pride. If he was still on Planet Vegeta,  
  
he would beat his son to within an inch of his life and left it at  
  
that...but this was Earth and that kind of punishment was frowned upon  
  
and he knew exactly what to do.  
  
He grabs his son's wrist and yanks the small boy over his lap. "Wha...  
  
no dad I'm sorry," Trunks yells, knowing exactly what was about to  
  
happen. This wasn't the first time he had been in this position.  
  
"Its too late for that," Vegeta said, holding his struggling son down  
  
with one hand and yanking down his pants with the other "Far too  
  
late."  
  
Trunks' underwear followed, leaving the boy's bottom totally  
  
unprotected. "Nononono," Trunks cried, and redoubled his struggling  
  
efforts.  
  
Vegeta's hand came down and slapped hard against Trunks'  
  
behind. "You disrespected me Trunks," he said, as his hand began to  
  
move up and down, peppering the boy's bottom with stinging slaps "And  
  
now you will pay the consequences."  
  
Trunks yelped loudly as a particularly hard smack came down. "Sorry,  
  
I won't do it again," Trunks yelled, though not very sincerely.  
  
"I know you won't," Vegeta agreed and continued bringing his hand up  
  
and down quickly and painfully.  
  
Trunks whimpered, his feet drumming in the air. "Lemme go," he  
  
pleaded.  
  
"Oh, we're just beginning," Vegeta said, and began smacking Trunks'  
  
upper thighs, moving up his leg until he got the infamous sit-spot  
  
where he laid a series of painful slaps. He wasn't going to stop  
  
until his son was in tears and truly sorry and with all the  
  
punishment Trunks could take in training and in sparing that was  
  
probably going to take a little while.  
  
Vegeta's hand moved almost in a blur all over his son's bottom,  
  
turning it from a light pink, to a rosy color and eventually to a  
  
red, the whole time Trunks kicked, squirmed and yelped.  
  
"I'm sorrieeee," he cried, tears forming at his eyes.  
  
Vegeta's arm came back down, slower than before but much harder.  
  
About ten smacks later Trunks was bawling and limp over his lap.  
  
"I'm...sorry," he cried "I'm sorry..."  
  
Vegeta hit his bottom once more than stopped. "I know you are," he  
  
said, letting the child cry over his lap "But this is not the end of  
  
your punishment."  
  
Trunks stopped crying for a moment than started to bawl again as he  
  
considered what that meant. Vegeta picked up Trunks and set him  
  
standing in the corner, leaving his pants and underwear at his  
  
ankles. "Stay there until I come back," he instructs and leaves the  
  
room, leaving the sniffling boy alone.  
  
About half an hour later Vegeta returned and sat on the couch. "Come  
  
here son," he said, much calmer than before.  
  
Trunks turned around and pulled up his pants than walked over to his  
  
father. He had no idea what to expect. "I'm sorry," he says again.  
  
"I know...but that still doesn't excuse what you did," Vegeta says, for  
  
once fatherly "You disrespected me and made me look bad in front of  
  
millions of people."  
  
"I know...it was just a joke...sorry," Trunks says, looking at his feet.  
  
"Well, that's why you are being punished. You are grounded for the  
  
rest of the month...no games, no friends over...you have to stay in your  
  
room...and I'm taking away your computer until I think you deserve it  
  
back again. After of course you put this on the Internet," he says,  
  
and pulls the picture he had gone to find.  
  
Trunks took one look at it than at Vegeta. "No...please not that one...  
  
I'm sorry," he pleads.  
  
"No...perhaps next time you'll consider your actions before you do  
  
something stupid," he says, smirking a little at his son's defeated  
  
face "I'll make sure its up in a little bit...now march." Vegeta  
  
pointed up the stairs to his room.  
  
Trunks took the picture and sighed going up to his room.  
  
The next week, a picture of a six-year old Trunks Briefs sleeping on  
  
the couch, sucking his thumb and wearing nothing but a diaper, was  
  
the most downloaded picture on the Net. Unlike most children, Trunks  
  
hadn't been completely potty trained until he was seven. Only his  
  
family and Goten's family knew about it...but now a good million or so  
  
people knew about it.  
  
Which was a fact that the grounded Trunks was not very happy about. 


End file.
